Renesmee and Jacob Forever?
by Renesmeeisme
Summary: A story of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. they are deeply in love . Jacob does something terrible to Nessie, in her view. will she ever forgive him? will their love survive?
1. Getting ready

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so it might not be much good. Please, please review so I can carry on and make it better!**

Chapter 1 – getting ready

"Hmm" I sighed. Alice was prancing around me, slipping silk over my skin. After getting my hair done, this was the best part of the day, not including the part when I become Renesmee Carlie Black. A dream come true.

I remember the night clearly, but I would seeing as I am half vampire. We were on first beach, lying side by side. My darling Jacob wearing white swimming shorts and me a striped bikini. This bikini fits perfectly as I had stopped growing aged 6 years – 17 physical. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and heaved me on top of him. I giggled. I loved it when he did this. I leaned in towards his sweet musky smell. Jacob pulled my head near in and kissed me enthusiastically, I kissed him back. My vampire reactions went wild, I could tell as Jacob sighed and pushed me off him and on to the sand.

He stood up and paced around me, he looked as though he was debating how to say something.

"Nessie..." he looked embarrassed "I want to ask you something"

"Ask away Jake" he laughed and I remembered that that's what my mum used to say to him at my age.

"I just don't know how to put it right!" he was getting frustrated. Jacob was looking kinda green now. It scared me a little.

"What are you trying to say Jacob?" I looked at him sternly knowing that he would have to tell me because I was his imprinting desire. _ Please say he is not breaking up with me!_ I desperately thought, I could not lose him,

"Renesmee, please stand up."

"Huh?" I had no clue what he was doing. I stretched on the sand and threw some at him as a joke. Obviously he did not get it.

"Just do it, please" he added. His tone strict but somehow soft. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was not lying to me and he needed me to do this. I stood up. He placed his hands on my shoulders firmly. "My foot itches, just a second." He bent down and scratched his foot. I stood impatiently, tapping my foot.

"Jacob hurry up" I begged. I looked at the lightly coloured sky. It was a beautiful blue; my favorite colour. I looked back down at Jacob; he was looking at me with a shy face, nothing like him at all. He was normally confident about everything he did. He was on one knee with a black box in his palm. I gasped, leaving my mouth hanging open like an idiot. I shut it before he noticed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" his voice was sure and strong now.

"Yes" I whispered. Jacob opened the box and I saw the most beautiful ring. It was silver with hundreds of diamonds. Jacob slipped onto my third finger on my left hand.

He stood up and kissed me enthusiastically.

"Renesmee?" I can back to the present with a shock. Alice was shaking me viscously, ignoring the fact that I was wearing a unique wedding dress. It was the dress my mum married my dad in.

"Oh, sorry Alice. I was day dreaming." She knew I wasn't lying as I was as bad as my mother.

"Yes and it was about you and Jake". I looked around my room to see the source of the voice, only to see my dad, Edward. He walked over to me. "Renesmee, are you sure you want to do this so young?" he had asked me this everyday for the last 4 months.

"Dad." I whined. I hated him asking this when he already knew the answer was yes. "I am the same age as you are." I reminded him.

"True but I wasn't marrying a werewolf" he pointed out. A low growl came from outside the bedroom door. I jumped and ran behind the curtains.

"Jacob, please go away. We are trying to get the bride ready in here." Alice complained as she ran out the door. I heard a thump followed by and "ow". I laughed knowing Alice had probably just hit my soon-to-be husband over the head.

"You can come out now Renesmee .He's gone." My father voice was soothing but I could here he was trying to hide back his own laughter. Alice was back in the room. Before I knew it she had pulled me into the chair in my bath room. The normally clear counter was now covered in make-up. Alice started to do my make-up as my mother glided into the room.

"Jacob is down stairs now; he won't bother us anymore now. Esme has got him to great the guests." She was wearing a slender pale blue dress, her hair tied back in a neat bun. She looked beautiful. My dad obviously agreed as he kissed her head murmuring to her about how beautiful she was as he kissed her hair.

"Thanks mum" I replied I couldn't move now as she had pulled my arms to my waist to stop me from scratching my "new face".

"Renesmee?" Esme called attentively "it's time!"

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review!!**


	2. together forever

**N/A: I do not own any characters. I am sorry it took so long but it's here now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – together forever**

I started hyperventilating. My mum rushed to my side to calm me down.

"Hush babe. It's going to be okay" she wrapped her cool arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Honey" Alice exclaimed outside. "Your heart's like a drum. Try and slow it down. You don't want to sweat off your new face!" Alice was now wearing the same slender pale blue dress as my mum, Bella.

"Renesmee?" Esme called from down stairs. "Jacob's waiting for you."

"She's right. I have to go. Dad could you pass us the flowers? There're outside in a vase. He darted out the room. I was really nervous. I would probably fall down the stairs. _But dad would never let that happen_ I thought. I was dead nervous now, about facing the guests_._

"Renesmee, you go in there nervous but come out extremely happy" my dads advice. He came back in the room walking at the normal human speed. He handed over the flowers. "I felt the same on my wedding da…"

"I get it dad." I cut him off. I had heard the story of their wedding enough times.

"Jasper?" I called. I knew he could hear me from down stairs. I needed him badly now. He came half way up human speed and the rest of the way vampire speed.

"Yes Renesmee?" he looked beautiful in his suit.

"Can you please keep my emotions calm? I don't want to mess up. But let me cry, I probably will." I felt my cheeks go a dark red.

"Of course Nessie." He turned around and glided back down stairs. I felt calm and steady immediately.

"Right. Now lets meet Jacob at the alter Renesmee" Edward took my arm, tucked it inside his and lead me down the Cullen's stairs.

Everyone gasped as I came in view. I looked around to see only two humans; Billy and Grandpa and all my friends: The Pack, The Denali Clan, Zafrina, Nahul, Stephan and all the others who helped save my life many years ago.

Then my eyes focused on him, my true love. Jacob stood wearing a suit with a violet in his pocket, my favourite flower. At his side, Jacobs farther sat in his wheelchair, looking proudly at his son. As I got nearer Jacob beamed. Edward placed my hand in his and sat down.

"Dearly beloved..." I gazed into his dark beautiful eyes hearing nothing, until Jacob Said the words "I do" I managed to choke out the words "I do". I was slightly crying.

Jacob took my face in his hands and kissed me. We were now to be man and wife forever more.

**N/A: I hope you like it. Chapter three is on the way!!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. dog's wife

**A/N: I don't own any characters. I just tell them what to do.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter three - Dog Wife

Everyone was clapping and cheering, some even crying. We broke apart and gazed at each other, I got lost in his dark eyes.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Black, forever." He looked proud to say that.

"I love you too Jake, I will forever." I couldn't believe it. I had finally married him. I love him more than my own life.

We became embraced by our new families. The first to reach me was my mum, Bella. She lunged her arms around me and squeezed me to death.

"Oh Nessie!" Bella looked as though if she could cry, she would be. "You're all grown up now. I can't believe it, you're not my baby anymore." She passed me to my dad. Bella tuned to hug her best friend and son-in-law, Jacob.

"Gosh Ness, you smell like a dog's wife!" he chuckled. He let me go and clapped Jake on the back jokingly. Jacob let go of my mum and turned to by dad and gave him a hug. _Hugging? So not like them! _I thought. Edward laughed hearing my thoughts.

We got passed around, hugged and kissed by everyone. Then I got to Nahuel. He looked at me lovingly. I had been told by my dad he loved me the second time he visited us here in Forks. Jacob pushed pass him, not hard but hard enough his finger locked in mine. I couldn't blame him, I was his. I gave Nahuel an apologetic look as passed by him and into the Cullen's part of the Wood.

Everyone was dancing. Me and Jacob stood at the side, waiting to take to the floor for the first time. My hand was twisted in his.

"You know. The last time I was dressed like this I was waiting in the darkness to find your mum. Sorry to say but I loved her then, I hope you understand the Nessie, I loved her so much." He gazed at me. It hit me then. I never knew he loved her, just that they were best mates.

"I never knew. But I can't blame you Jake. If you didn't love her then you would be crazy. Thanks for telling me though, mum never did."

"Renesmee, I fought for her to be mine, doesn't that repel you. I wanted her so much. You would not exist if that had happened. I am a monster for..."

"Jacob Black, you listen to me" I was furious now. He was blaming him self for nothing "You are not a monster, you hear me. And no, I am sorry to say but you don't repel me. I love you too much for that." I was trying very hard not to shout at him and draw attention to us. His face was one I hated, guiltiness.

"Nessie, I promise I will never keep anything from you." He placed his hands on my face.

"That's fine, but anyway you can't keep anything from me, I have a mind reader." He chuckled. This time I placed my hand on his cheek and used my gift. _I love you so much; I will never let anything come between us, EVER._

He sighed. The music stopped and our song started. Jacob took my hand and pulled me towards the dace floor, which was a pavement built just for our wedding.

I locked my arms and round his neck and nestled my head into his chest. The crowd clapped and cheered, mainly coming from the pack and Emmett. He placed his arms around my waist and we swayed in circles just how we liked it.

The song changed and everyone came on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" a voice came from the shadows, I had no clue who it could be.

"Erm." I wasn't sure weather to say yes or no but Edward cut in

"No Felix you can't. Leave us alone, this is a private event." Dad's face was murderous, thought everyone's face was.

"ALICE!" screamed Bella "how could you not see this coming? What are we going to do now?!" she had Alice backed against the huge oak.

"Bella calm down, I did but I saw he would go as soo as Edward told him to." Her pixie face was certain.

"Really Alice?"

"Yes. Now let's continue. He won't bother us again."

We danced our hearts out for many hours. Soon it was time for me and Jacob to change to go on our honeymoon. I still had no idea where we were going, just like my mum. Alice and Bella pulled me upstairs to my room after pulling me away from Jacob. We hadn't talked much since yesterday but that didn't matter. I knew he was scared about what I might say about him and my mum. I got changed into some simple yet stylish clothes perfect for flying. I got downstairs and threw myself into Jacob, who swung me around in a circle kissing me. A small cough from Edward reminded us we were not alone. We broke apart embarrassed. My eyes focused on Emmett who was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter, I felt my cheeks go red. He is going to pay for this.

"Be safe Renesmee. I love you." My mum gave me one last hug before turning to Jacob "take care of my little girl won't you?"

"Of course I will" he replied. She hugged him tight then kicked Emmett in the leg, still on the floor. He jumped up and started hopping around in pain everyone laughed

"Renesmee, Jacob, enjoy this time OK?" Edward had us in a tight hug. He was looking only at me

"We will dad, I promise." I kissed him on the cheek.

The rice storm began as me and Jake ran towards my Porsche. I got hit a lot, mainly by the rickets that bounced of Jake.

We drove into the distance to our honeymoon destination.

**A/N: I know it's a lot like Breaking Dawn but I want to be similar to it for a few reasons. Next chapter on the way!**


	4. Have Fun

**A/N: I do not own any characters, only Stephanie Meyer has that right. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. This chapter if for you guys.**

Chapter 4

Jacob set off, the car at full speed, with me sat next to him, our fingers locked together.

"Your engine needs tuning Ness." He tried to make a conversation to distract me form the thoughts of him and mum. We had just turned out of the 3 mile long driveway and onto the highway. He smiled my favourite smile when I looked up at him.

"Yer I know. Maybe it's something we can do when he come back from wherever it is we are going." He laughed. Then he nodded thoughtfully at the idea.

The ride was a pleasant one. I started falling asleep as we can to Seattle airport. I felt the car slow to a stop just as I heard someone knock on the window_. Rude or what? _I thought.

"Nessie, Nessie. We're at the airport. C'mon get up honey, your dad's here to take the car." Huh. So it was my dad that knocked on my beautiful Porsche's window then? Jacob was shaking my shoulder gently. I groaned. I had no intention of getting up. I heard my dad laugh at my thoughts.

"Daddy?" I mumbled. I was really tired.

"Nessie. C'mon lets go or we'll miss the plane." I let Jacobs warm hands pull me out of my car.

"OK Jacob, have fun." I heard my dad's voice.

"Oh don't worry Edward, we will." I knew my dad was probably going to yell at Jacob when we get back for his thoughts.

"I love you dad." I whispered

"I love you to Renesmee." Oh I hated him using my full name. I heard Edward get into the car and drive away.

"C'mon Ness." Jacob put me down and went to get our suitcases. I walk towards him, waking up a little.

It was only when we got into the airport that I realised what Jacob was wearing. Khaki pants and a vest like shirt. I knew he was only trying to off his hot, werewolf body, but I didn't care. No one can steal him away from me.

As we got to the check-in desk I realised I could find out where we are going.

"Houston? Rio de Janeiro?" I questioned as I looked at the tickets. They were not very honeymoon like places.

"They are just stops. We are going to somewhere near Rio though" I he looked at me with dark eyes, his husky voice relaxed me. I had no idea why I was so nervous; I had done the most terrifying bit.

The flight from Huston to Rio was comfy, sitting in the wide first class seats. They had plenty of foot room so even Quil, the biggest werewolf by miles, could stretch and still have room. After 5 hours we landed. Rio. A beautiful city with pure white sandy beaches, this made me wonder if we were staying here after all.

"Jake" when he didn't answer I tried again. "Jacob. Help I am chocking!" I acted. I knew he would hate me for it but I wanted to get his attention, away from those bikini girls standing by him.

**A/N: I have no idea what to call this chapter. So if you have any ideas let me know. Sorry its rubbish but haven't been felling to good, so I might up date this chapter soon, I'll let you know if I do. If you have time PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you. **


	5. Isle Esme

**A/N - sorry guys. I was gonna upload it yesterday but I had to go to my cousins 18****th**** birthday party. Thank you to ****alicat-9-11**** who suggested naming chapter 4 have fun! I owe you big time! Anyway I'll let you get on with reading.**

Chapter 5 – Isle Esme.

Jacob turned round, terror in his beautiful face.

"Renesmee!" He ran over to me "Are you OK?"

"Yer... I am …!" I said through giggles. I was bent over double with laughter. Fury now on his face

"Renesmee…" his husky voice lost for words. "Wha… why?" he looked like an extremely angry werewolf now.

"Erm. Well." I had suddenly become shy for no reason. Maybe it was those girl's glares, well they were probably jealous that Jacob is mine. I decided to change the subject. "Jake, where exactly are we going?" he grinned at me

"It's a place you've heard a lot about." He took my hand and we walked towards the dock.

"OK" I said slowly. I had no idea about what I had heard so much about, and I knew I hadn't been told of anything in Rio.

After pondering on where we were going for less than a minute, I gave in.

"Okay Jacob, I am coming up empty. Where are we going?"

"Well" he said as he helped me into a huge, white yacht. "I can't tell you till we are there." He started the engine, we headed east.

"Says who?" I really wanted to know.

"Erm… Bella. If I tell you now Alice will see and Bella will kill me for telling you." True. But there was no way I would let my mum kill my husband.

"Well mum does have a bit of a temper" I agreed .when I was just a baby she broke Seth's collarbone when he got in the way of mum ripping out Jacob's throat because he called me Nessie. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

We kept heading east. I took over as driver so Jake could sit down. I became extremely curious as to where we were going. I realised that if we kept heading east we would soon hit Africa. Where are we going?

Jacob took over, thinking I was tired. I knew that I was but didn't admit it.

"Renesmee, look over there" he pointed in front of the boat. A beautiful island rose out of the sea.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"Yer. It's beautiful, but nothing compared to you" he chuckled. I walked over to him and took his hand, holding it tight.

The boat slowed as we got nearer, entering the small dock. The island was covered in tropical plants.

"Jake, please now tell me." I didn't need to ask what I meant.

"This is Isle Esme"

"It's Paradise."

**A/N: sorry it's short but I have an idea in my head and I really want to write it in the next chapter!! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 help on name please!

**A/N: thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys to bits. XxXxXx **

**Chapter 6: I have no clue what to call this chapter – ideas please! **

Jacob jumped out the boat, with both suitcases in his hands. For a moment he reminded me of my dad. I leaped out the boat and onto the wooded deck. I looked around, it was just like my mum and dad had told me, but I didn't really believe I was here on my own honey moon.

"Jacob, are we really at Isle Esme?". I turned around to look at him. He laughed as we walked towards a clearing.

"Yes. Would I lie to you?" he gave a questioning look.

"Guess not." Then I gasped. A most beautiful villa was in front of me. I ran over to the door leaving Jacob a good two hundred yards behind me.

"Hey! If you want to get in there you have to kiss me." he bribed. He put down the suitcases and opened his arms. I walked over to him and snuggled my self into his chest.

He lifted my chin, his face inches from mine. "I am going to tell you right now, I love you more than ever."

"Well der." I looked at him sternly. "If you didn't love me why would we be married?" I leaned in and kissed him fiercely. He kissed me back.

"C'mon, let's get inside. Your dad said that the villa is Esme's favourite part of her island, and we are not to ruin it and to spend lots of time outside." He chuckled at a memory. I stared suspiciously at him, _what is he on about?_

He let me go to pick up the suitcases. He gestured me to follow him to the villa's door. He reached the door before me. He pulled a key out of his back pockets, smiling to himself. I walked up to him as he opened the door, linking our fingers together.

We walked into the most beautiful site.

The whole room was painted a sky blue colour with white fluffy clouds on the ceiling. Cream sofas and a pale pink couch stood in front of a large widescreen TV. Paintings (no doubt priceless originals) hung on every wall. There were three doors leading to two on-suit bedrooms and the kitchen.

"Well" Jacob wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "I think it's perfect. What do you think?" we swayed side to side slowly, very romantically.

"I love it!" I squeaked.

I woke up. I was lying beside Jacob. He was stroking my cheek looking in to my eyes, I looked into his. "Hmmm" I sighed.

"Good morning beautiful" he said smiling widely.

"Morning" I stretched. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I looked in every cupboard. In every one was filled with Jacob's favourite food – Junk food. I looked at the back of the fridge to find my favourite human food, chocolate. I started to stuff my face with Aero. I heard Jacob open a cupboard and get out a packet of crisps.

"You know" I had with his mouth so full I could barely hear what he was saying, "we might want to get dressed."

"Why?" I said in mid chew

"Well… as much as I would like to see you like this all day, the cleaning crew will be here soon" he placed the half empty packet back in the cupboard.

"How do you know? Have you been here before?"

"No I haven't been here before, you dad Text me just before you woke up."

"Oh." I put the rubbish in the bin; I had eaten a whole family bar in less than 5 minutes, a new personal best.

We got dressed. I put on a bikini and a tank top with matching shorts. Jacob just wore what he was wearing yesterday. If Alice knew, she would kill him. She hated clothes being worn more than once. The cleaning crew arrived ten minuets later, I hadn't realised it was nearly twelve O'clock. There was only three of then but they had finished less than five minutes later. Me Jacob planned what we would do for the day, ending up deciding to go hunting in the rainforest (I need to hunt every day now) and then spend the day at the rock pools.

That night it had a terrible dream. Me and Jacob were on Sandy Beach, holding our little baby boy, when suddenly a huge grey wolf sprang at us from out the water. Leah. She pulled Jacob and our baby away and ran with then in her mouth. I ran after them losing them. I couldn't find them.

I woke up screaming and sobbing. It was always the same dream except they were always at night, this one was at midday. Jacob wrapped his warm arms around me hushing me back to sleep. I couldn't. I lay there in the dark staring at Jacob's dreaming face, thinking of nothing.

**A/N: thank you to all my lovely reviewers; ****Arivis, MrsEmCullen, TwilightLover1518, alicat-9-11, ****RafaelaLisaHalliwell****, Megan May, alice500. **

**You guys make my day. I had no clue what to do in this chapter so I made it up as I went. If you have any ideas on what I could name this chapter or what I could do next, please say. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!!**

**Love you all. xxxx**


	7. surprise

**A/N: I have to say a huge thanks to ****MrsEmCullen.x**** I owe her soo much. We had the same idea as to what could happen in this chapter so Thanks!!**

**Chapter 7 – surprise!!**

We had been on Isle Esme for two months. We had done everything possible on the island. We had been snorkelling, seen the sea turtles, rock pools, caves, the rainforest and more. We were kind of getting bored now.

Mum and dad called at least twice a day, morning and evening. Once the phone rang while we were, well let's just say entertaining ourselves. We saved our backs by pretending to have been asleep and acted groggy and tired. Everyday we tried and tried, but I began to think it was no use. It was never going to happen to me. I decided to confide in my mum rather than Jake. I knew he hated me keeping secrets but i had to. She had told me it will ok and not to worry. But I still did.

I woke hungry for pancakes with melted chocolate. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Must be in the kitchen I thought. I got out of bed and put on a silk gown Alice had given me. I walked into the kitchen. Before I got there I could smell chocolate and bacon. _What the?_

"Hey babe" Jake called from the oven. A pan of bacon was sizzling on top.

"Er, hi." Jacob walked over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "What's all this then?" I asked

"Well... I just wanted to wish you hap... Wait a sec; you forgot it's your birthday?"

"It's September 15th? Really?"

"Yep. Happy 7th birthday babe!"

"Thanks" I kissed him on the cheek before sitting down to chocolate pancakes.

"I need to talk to you Ness. It's kinda embarrassing to say but, I want a baby. I think that having one will complete us as a family."

"That's what I want to! I need to tell you something to Jacob. I confided in my mum rather than you in what I want. I am sorry. I think it will complete us and make us become closer." I got and hugged his shoulder. His bare skin was hot, very hot. He nodded in agreement. I placed my hand on his cheek showing him the dream of us, our baby and Leah.

"Did you have that dream again?" he asked. His face was sympathetic now he knew just what I saw night after night. I sat back down and started shovelling pancakes down my throat. Jacob ate bacon right from the pan. Weirdo.

"Jake I need to go hunting later ok?"

"Sure but I will catch the biggest panther."

"Nah-uh, I will"

"Will not"

"Will to"

"Will not"

"Will TO and that's final!"

"Ok then Mrs Black. I feel that a bet is on. 10 that I get the biggest one"

"Fine, 10 on me."

I raced out the door, Jacob right on my tail. He was running naked, ready to phase at the right moment. I speed ahead of him, jumping up a tree and landed on a branch, waiting. Jake ran underneath me and I leaped, landing on his shoulders. He threw me to the ground, a natural instinct. I laughed; he joined in helping me up. Then I froze hearing the soft pad of paws. Panthers. Two of them, one for me and one for Jake. Jacob had phased, he looked at me his eyes shinning with excitement. I crept silently towards the creature, letting my vampire senses take over. I looked at the largest one; it was a male, making it more fun to catch. I looked towards Jake who was slowly creeping towards the small female. We lunged at the same moment, not even startling the panthers. I jumped on to the male, causing it to buck like a horse. I sunk my into its neck killing it. I drained its blood in less than a minuet, satisfying my thirst. I still longed for human blood (donated of course.) but I could do nothing about it. I looked over at Jacob who was slowly devouring his panther. I took his hand as he ate a rib and pulled him away and into the bushes towards home. **N/A: I know it's not their home but they think of it like it is ok?**

We entered the villa, a small patch of blood dripped out from the side of Jacobs's mouth. He wiped it off with his hand, his cheeks going red. I laughed and sat in the sofa pulling out the movie _cheaper by the dozen 2. _A guy in it called Taylor Lautner looks just like Jacob did when he was in 8th grade. I kept teasing him how his was smaller for at least an hour. At three o 'clock Jake went to the white room to get some sleep, I decided to take a nice hot shower.

I had washed my long ginger-ish hair, and looked down to pick up the soap when I saw it, a lump. Not just a lump, a small, over-your-stomach lump. I knew what it was. I screamed.

**A/n: ohhh cliff-hanger. You probably know what it is, if you don't well you'll find out. Sorry it took soo long. Ma computer broke down, I went to Disneyland and I was busy with the school's Christmas show. Sorry. More chapters coming up!! Love you all! xxx**


	8. Say what?

**A/N; howdy y'all (OMJ I've gone country!) hope you like this one!**

Chapter 8- say what?

Jacob POV

I went to sleep in the white room. I had a wonderful dream. I was with my mum; I was six years old again. She started to hum a lullaby, to help me sleep like she used to. Suddenly her mouth opened into a scream. It was not hers. Renesmee. I flung myself out of bed and raced to the shower where Nessie was standing, water gushing over her body. She was clutching her stomach. _I'm pregnant_ she mouthed. Tears ran thick and fast. I stepped in the shower and put my hands around her waist, kissing away each tear. She turned and hid her face in my chest.

"Renesmee, I thought you wanted this! Or are you in shock or something?"

"I… do but… not… not now!" she blubbered.

"OK" I said slowly. _What?_ "Erm. Can you fill me in on what you mean by that?"

She lifted her head to look at me.

"I want a baby but not now. I am only 7! She screamed at me. "And it's all your fault!" I was not prepared for that. She was blaming _me? _why? It was her idea to have all that sex not mine. (**A/N: I couldn't think of a better word then sex, soz guys) **

"Whoa there! You're blaming me? It was your idea."

"What?!" she yelled, yanking herself away from me and backed against the wall for support. "You seduced me!"

"Yer, cause you're my wife" I pointed out. "It's my job." She was now punching me, trying to hurt me. "Ness, Ness, calm down." I grabbed her hands to stop her from hurting herself, just like Bella did when I kissed her all those years ago.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN JACOB BLACK! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she yelled. What she said hurt. It cut me like a knife. She ran off to the rain forest. I let her go; if she wanted to be alone then she would get to be alone.

I pondered on her words. She hated me for doing this to her, I didn't understand why. She knew that this baby would be valuable for the pack and she had said she didn't mind if our child could phase. I did. I wanted no child of mine to go through what I did.

She didn't want the baby. Now that's what I could not understand. She said just this morning that she wanted one, like me. "She's in shock." I told myself. "She'll be fine. She will come back" won't she?

A week passed since Renesmee ran away. I called Alice. She would know what to do. She told me to stay clear but find her in a few days. Alice knew, she promised not to tell anyone, especially Edward. He's going to kill me when we go home next week. I shuddered at the thought of what he would do to me. No doubt Renesmee wouldn't care what he did to me.

I decided to go looking for Renesmee exactly when Alice said to, I trusted her judgments that I barley thought about them. I looked all over the island for Renesmee, the caves, the beach, everywhere. As I looked for her I found dead bodies of panthers all over the place. I was glad she had been hunting. I was trying to figure out what to say to her when I found her, I decided on saying that we were going home in a few days and her mum and dad had been calling for her every few hours.

I found Renesmee two hours later, sleeping against a huge tree. Her stomach was the tiniest bit bigger than when I had last seen her; she was still naked, having not taken any clothes with her. I shook her gently, she didn't stir, and she rolled over on to her side. I shook her gently, this time waking her up. Renesmee growled at me, thinking I was an animal or something.

"Jake?" she asked. She looked at me like she had never seen me before.

"Yer, it's me." I took her hand and pulled her close. "I missed you. It's been painful not to see you. We have to go home in a few days, so I came to get you. I hope that you forgive me, for what I did to you.

"Of course I do, I am so sorry I was mad at you. I just needed some time that's all" hugged me tightly, lifting me of the floor. " I love you Jacob Black and I promise you that nothing will come between us again."

"Same here Ness, same here." I whispered in her ear.

We walked back to the villa, barely talking to each other. We reached the door just as Renesmee said "I want to do a pregnancy test, just to be sure."

"Erm Ness, I think you are because your stomach looks a little bigger than when I last saw you." It was true, plus she is half-vampire, the results might be messed up. "Carlisle can check."

"OK. But let's go home today. I know fluent Spanish, I can ask the airport."

"Good idea, you do that and I'll pack."

"Ok"

She darted to the phone and began muttering in Spanish. I headed over to the white room and pulled out the suitcases, throwing clothes in (the ones we hadn't worn anyway). Around five minuets later I was done, just as Renesmee walked in.

"The flight's at three forty and we need to be checked in by twenty past so we need to leave now."  
"C'mon lets go."

I heaved the suit case in to the boat, while Renesmee pranced around.

"Are you sure that's not gonna affect the baby?" I asked

"Stop being so protective Jake, I would never do anything to harm our baby."

"uh-huh." I said.

"Seriously, I wouldn't. I love it too much, just like I love you." I pushed the boat faster towards the docks in Rio. I got sprayed with water. I made sure Renesmee stayed covered. The last thing I needed was her pregnant with a bad clod.

Renesmee POV

The flight felt longer than usual. I was so tired. Though Jake didn't know it, I still hated him. Luckily I was a good actor, unlike my mum. Mum. I hated her to. She never told me the truth of what happened between her and my husband. When I got home, she is going to tell me the truth.

**A/N: and with that she fell asleep.**

**Sorry this one was kinda crap. I promise I'll do a better one next time k? **

**Love you all xxxx**


	9. OH GOD!

**A/N: Sorry guys! I have been banned form the computer for ages so I couldn't write or upload!!**

Chapter 9

Jake POV

I phoned the Cullens on the boat as I sped towards Rio. They agreed to meet us at the Seattle airport when we landed. They had no clue asì¥Á37 33ð¿3333333333333n

33

3bjbjUU333333333333333333 3.µ337|337|33n ÿÿ¤333333333ÿÿ¤333333333ÿÿ¤33333333333333333l33333¨3333333¨333¨3333333¨3333333¨3333333¨3333333¨333µ33333333333¼333333333333333333333333333

3he plane towards Seattle. Poor girl. She was exhausted, being pregnant did not help. Even though she said she had forgiven me, I knew that deep down she hated me still. And the baby would only remind her of that hate.

As the pilot told us we were descending Renesmee woke up.

"Jacob! JACOB" she screamed, grabbing onto my arm.

"I'm here, I'm here." I hushed her.

"I, I had a nightmare. About the baby." She wrapped her arms around me just as the plane landed. I said nothing, letting her sob against my shoulder.

We reached the Cullen's as Renesmee pulled herself together. Edward was giving me funny looks; Renesmee must be thinking something odd.

"I want to tell them now Jake." She whispered

"What? Are you crazy? Do you want your mom and dad to kill me? Rosalie probably will to." I whispered. She giggled at the idea of it.

"Look, it's now when we're around humans or at home when there are no humans!"

"Ok, now it is." We became embraced by Bella and Edward, Edward trying to hug only Renesmee.

"Hi guys! How was it? Did you have fun? Oh I am so glad your home!" squeaked Bella.

"So erm… how was it?" Oh God, Edward's trying to make conversation!

"Oh! Charlie! You look… good" Renesmee said. For the first time I noticed her grandfather. He was chalk white, bronze eyes, and stunningly beautiful, even for a man.

"Charlie here demanded we changed him, he wants to stay with us, he will be known as my older brother." Carlisle explained.

"Cool" I couldn't think of anything better to say than that.

"So I am under the impression that you two have something to say to us?" Edward said. Startled as this I looked at Renesmee, her face must have the same expression as mine, terror.

"Well," I said as I stood behind Renesmee. I thought it best, as Bella and Edward wouldn't be able to touch me if Renesmee was in the way. "I dunno how to say this but…"

"I'm pregnant!" Renesmee exclaimed.

A/N: I have been really busy with schoolwork and stuff so I haven't been able to update. I might not update for a while as I have exams coming up after Christmas

**MERRT CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!! XXXXX**


	10. HUH?

**A/N: hope you guys had s good Christmas. Whatcha get? Hope u have snow like I do. I have only had time to write this because school is closed and exams might be cancelled. Be warned, complicated plot ahead. If you don't get tell me and I will explain it. Any way time to read on…**

Chapter 10- I hate you Jacob!

Jacob POV

"You're WHAT?" screeched Bella. I ducked behind Nessie till I came to her height.

"YAY!" I looked to wards the back right of the Cullen's to see Alice jumping up and down, clapping her hands together like a kid on Christmas day. "I can't wait to go shopping!"

"No one's going shopping, Jacob, Renesmee, we need to talk, now" Edward growled. His face looked like a murderers, and so scary that even Alice, became so calm it was like she was a ghost. He led us to a quiet waiting lounge.

"Dad, there is no need, I made this-"but Edward cut her off.

"Shut up, I don't care. You're not having that baby. No way, no how!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I am an adult, a wife and soon will be a mother!!" At that Edward turned to me.

"YOU!" he pointed at me "you're- to- blame- for- this- it's –all-your- fault." He walked slowly towards me, one step with each word, looking more and more like a deadly vampire. I was backed against the wall. Renesmee intervened by stepping in front of me, I hid behind her.

"Dad, it was my choice, and you can't say anything because you did the same thing" she accused him

"I'm not following you."

"Look dad. You went away newly-wed with mum and you come back with her pregnant. Oh and by the way, Charlie didn't kill you when you told him about us and mum's pregnancy." Edward sighed, he knew she was right. _Go Nessie! _I thought in my head, just to annoy him

"Renesmee…"

"Nessie" she corrected him, he sighed again and carried on.

"Nessie, I am so sorry. I never thought of it like that."_ idiot _I thought. Edward growled but carried on. "I know how Jacob feels so I am sorry, to both of you, and …" _another_ sigh from him, "congratulations." And with that Edward Cullen walked away.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I can't believe he didn't kill us" Renesmee said more to her self than me. I stood up from my crouched position and wrapped my arms around her, covering her stomach.

"Yer? Well I can't believe that I am gonna be a farther!" Nessie laughed and tuned so she rested her head on my shoulder. She was just tall enough to do it. "Shall we go and see the others now?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to see Charlie, he looks amazing. I can't believe he is already around humans!"

"Maybe he has your mum's talent?"

"Yer. Maybe."

I took her hand and lead her to the other Cullen's. As we became embraced by them I notice some other people in the background, looking only at me. The pack. After shaking off Bella I walked, or should I say ran, over to them. Seth caught me in a bear hug, lifting me off the ground like I was feather light, which for the record I was not light, and swung me in a circle. When he dropped me Leah threw him a scolding look. I still couldn't get over my relationship with Leah. I dated her back when Ness was still a "baby". Yer I know, bonkers, Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater, or Blackwater as some thought of it as. Even though I had an imprint we dated. Leah knew I would eventually leave her for Ness, but she didn't care. She _loved/loves _me. Man. It's still odd to think about that. I shoved tat thought into the back of my head, and focused on seeing everyone. Seeing Leah had reminded me of Ness's dream. The one about me, Ness, our baby and Leah. Was there a connection? Nah. I mean it wasn't like Ness didn't care; she just thought it was a little weird, to date your best mate's sister and then become best mates with her to. I saw her view. I was _hers _and _hers_ only.

"Hey mate! How was it? We heard that ness is preggers, is it true?" Seth was rambling on.

"Seth, calm down, he's only just got back. Let him talk in his own time." Sam called order, man he was an awesome Alpha sometimes. Don't tell him that! "But Jacob, What we really need to know is if Ness is Pregnant. You know why."

"Well… Yer. Hannah, Mitch and Kelly are gonna be big brother and sisters."

**(A/N: if you need a list of the packs kids and parents and imprints, just say.)**

Suddenly I was surrounded and hugged to death again.

"Erm, guys, can't breathe here."

"Oh, sorry Jake." Leah let go, embarrassed for some reason. She looked awkward.

**(A/N: gotta idea for a song brb!) 10 minuets later…. I am back! Sorry I had to do it. And back to the story...)**

"hey Jake, we're proud of you man." Paul said, clapping me on my shoulder.

"Yer? Well you don't know the story." I told them about Ness not wanting the baby, Ness running away, me being so angry at myself I wanted to die. Ness coming back. The dreams, the nightmares. The pack stood there and listened. As I talked the Cullen's came over to listen. Ness was a bit shifty through out the story. Leah was shocked when I said about the dream. Sam looked at her, apologetic. Huh? Oh well, I would know in good time.

We looked a the clock to discover that it had been a hole hour since me and Ness landed.

"Mum, I kind of tired, can we go so I can sleep in car?" she looked at her mother after an awkward moment, showing Leah and everyone else the dream. She discovered last year that if everyone was holding hands, everyone could see what she was showing. Bella took her hand.

"Yes honey. I forgot how exhausting it is." She smiled and began leading Nessie towards the parking lot. Sighing I walked towards the cars, but someone held me back.

"Jacob, a word."

"Erm, sure Leah."

"Jake I really need to tell you something."

"Go ahead" I walked to a chair, sat down and patted the chair next to me. She obeyed and sat down.

"It's really important. I can't hide it longer." I sat there black. "Do you remember when we dated?"

"Yes" how I could not. 6 years ago, when Ness was just a year old we dated. For a year.

"Well you know how Mitch is 5 now and he was born while you were on holiday with your dad?" I nodded. "What I'm trying to say is, Mitch is your son."

"WHAT?!" I jumped up "no, no, no! This can't be! Are you sure? I mean you have slept with Sam since me." It was one time. Since Emily had Hannah, Sam cheated with Leah when I left her for Ness.

"Yes. It's got to be you. I had Carlisle do a DNA test. It was not Sam. You and Sam are the only possible furthers."

"Hang on. I was gone for 2 months. How did you hide the pregnancy? And make everyone think it was Embry and Lucy's child?"

"Well. As Embry is your half-brother and you kind of look alike, they agreed."

"You haven't answered my first question. How?"

**A/N: to be continued!! I know, not much of a cliff-hanger by hey who cares!? .Well that was complicated to write but necessary. Please Review, they keep me going and make me feel loved! Byee x**


	11. Oh man

**A/N: let's get reading!**

Chapter 11- Oh man.

Jacob POV

Previously_: "It's got to be you. I had Carlisle do a DNA test. It was not Sam. You and Sam are the only possible fathers'."_

"_Hang on. I was gone for 2 months. How did you hide the pregnancy? And make everyone think it was Embry and Lucy's child?"_

"_Well. As Embry is your half-brother and you kind of look alike, they agreed."_

"_You haven't answered my first question. The most important one, How?" …_

"Leah, how? I want to know how you hid that pregnancy from me and the pack!" I growled. I was in no mood to mess around. Ness was pregnant, I already had a son I had no idea was mine. What else is going to happen?

"Well, the pregnancy only went on for two months. Just like it did to Emily when she had Hannah and Claire had Kelly." I nodded looking at the floor, I couldn't believe it still. She continued, "I had 6 weeks off patrol to 'look for a collage'. I went to Seattle and had the baby. No one knows except Embry and Lucy."

"Oh. Look I have to go and see Ness and my Kid." I walked towards the door, weaving between people and luggage, Leah came after me.

"Jake you can't go and tell Ness, or the pack!"

I turned to look at her. "Why not? She has the right to know she has a step-son and Mitch deserves the truth."

"You can't because it will ruin your and Ness's marriage and Mitch already knows, we told him last month."

I sighed and went on towards the cars. The pack was waiting. "Hey. We going home now, you're coming with me and Leah." Said Seth getting into my car

"Erm, sure." As Seth was in the driver's seat I had to get in the back. Instead of sitting in the front Leah sat in the back. Just as Seth started the engine, the passenger door opened. Small boy stepped in. at first I thought it was a lost kid, but I was wrong. It was Mitch. My son. Oh man, what the hell do I say now that we both know we are related?

I looked towards Leah and hissed "What the hell are you doing and why is he here?" she looked at me like she had no clue. I gave her a commanding look, as second in command, my commands have to be followed. She sighed.

"He wanted to come and see you, his daddy." Man. What am I meant to say? Seth started driving, back towards Forks.

"So, Erm, hi" I tired to make conversation with the kid. I looked at Leah, she shrugged. "So how are your mum and dad?"

"You're my mum and dad" he pointed out.

"Sorry, I forgot. I am so used to asking it."  
"It's ok dad." Wow. Its feels so odd to be called 'dad'.

"so, have you told my step-mum yet?" wow kid is a quick learner.

"Well, I have only just found out and your… step-mum, Nessie, is pregnant so it's not a good time to tell." Mitch turned around to face me, his eyes lit up.

"I'm gonna be a big brother, well half-brother anyway?"

"yes" replied Leah. Thank God she was stepping in.

"But mum, who will I live with? You or dad?" Mitch was such a curious child it reminded me of Nessie when the Volturi were coming kill us.

"You should live with me until Nessie has had the baby, then you can live with your dad so you can get to know Nessie and the baby, if that's ok with your dad." She looked at me, begging for me to say yes, I could see it in her face.

"Yer, that's cool but I'll have to tell Rensemee when she's had the baby, so she doesn't do anything stupid." I fiddled with the wedding ring on my finger. Leah noticed and slapped my hand away.

"She would never do what you're thinking; she loves you to much for that." Leah hissed at me.

"Mum's right dad, I know her enough to know she would never do that to you." Mitch was staring at me with accusing eyes. "Did you know? He asked

"Know what?" I said

"That mum was pregnant with… me?" I said nothing. "I have the right to know dad!" he yelled

"Hey kid! I'm trying to drive here!" yelled Seth back.

"I didn't know till today that you were Leah's son, let alone that she was pregnant!" I growled at him. I began to shake; he was making me so angry.

"You never told him?" Mitch shrieked at Leah. "Why? Mum, why?"

"I… I… I thought he wouldn't want a kid, not from me any way." Leah whispered.

Seth stopped the car. We were just 10 minuets away from Forks, 40 from LA Push, and 35 from the Cullen's household.

"Guys stop it!" Seth yelled.

"You thought that? Why?" I asked. I thought she loved me.

"Well you never wanted kids-"

"I did, you never asked-"she cut me off

"You never would have wanted one with me, only with your imprint, Nessie." I sighed, I knew she was right.

"Hang on, I was an accident? A one night stand?" Mitch asked. He looked really down.

"Erm well…" I had no idea how to finish this sentence.

"We're here!" Seth interrupted

"Seth I love you man!" I yelled as I bolted out the car, running promptly into Bella. I bounced off her stone skin and fell on the floor. As I got up I saw that Nessie was behind her mother, trying not to laugh.

"Jacob what's going on?"

**N/A: I hope you liked it. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Reviews make me all warm inside and make me carry on (hint, hint) **

**Next chapter coming up!**

**Renesmeeisme xxxx**


	12. Bella knows

**A/N: sorry it took so long, I have had exams **

"Jacob, I said what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Erm, hey Bells" I said whilst trying to get by her. She glared at me with Amber eyes. "Well, nothing, Leah was being, erm, really random and erm, I wanted to get outta there." I lied unconvincingly.

"Nessie, go inside or hunting please." Asked Bella, turning to face Nessie. I looked behind me to see if Seth was still there, but the car was already gone.

"But-"

"No buts just do it!" Bella half growled, half yelled.

"OK fine. I'm going hunting." She turned gracefully and ran off into the forest. I hated her hunting on her own. It made me edgy.

"Jacob, please tell me the truth." Bella asked.

"ok." I told her, word to word, the conversation between me and Leah, starting from the airport to when I bolted out the car. I looked at the ground the whole time. When I finished, we stood in silence. After a few minutes I looked up. Edward was slowly walking towards us, looking only at Bella. He tapped the side of his head, and then pointed at Bella. I got it. He was indicating that he knew what Bella was thinking.

"Does... Nessie know yet?" she asked, her face as hard as stone.

"Well. No. but that's only because I haven't had the-"before I could say any more Bella had lunged at me. I raised my hands automatically. Before Bella reached me, she was in the ground- Edward had shoved her out if the way. "Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled at Edward. "I deserve it!"

"Well 1. She would regret it later, 2. You're now my son-in-law and I think of you as a son and 3. Nessie would murder Bella for it later." _Ok then. _

Renesmee P.O.V

I ran through the forest, looking at the wonderfully bright colours around me. Twilight was the best time to hunt as all the animals came out to hunt. Above me an owl hooted and as it did I felt pain in my stomach. Then another stab of pain on the opposite side. I screamed.

Jacob P.O.V

Suddenly I heard a scream. Renesmee. I looked at Edward, who was looking towards the forest. We sprinted into the forest, leaving Bella to run into the house.

"Renesmee! Where are you?" I yelled.

"I'm... I'm here!" her voice came from my left. I ran, phasing to gain more speed. Me and Edward split up. I went to the left of where her voice was coming from, Edward went to the right. I heard her scream again, at this point I had began to panic. _Where was she?_ I jumped over a small river and though a rose bush. We were by Bella's cottage.

"I've found her!" Came Edwards's voice from my right. I phased back, I lent down to take my shorts off the chord from around my leg but there was no pants there. Dam it. I carried on ignoring my nakedness. When I arrived Nessie was bent over double, Edwards's hands on her stomach.

"What the hell happened? Why'd you scream?"

"The… the baby… kicked. Hard" she panted, trying to stand up.

"Ok, but in two places? That's not normal. Even for a werewolf-vampire-human baby" Edward said. He was about to lift Nessie into his arms when he said, "err, Jacob, I think you had better take her."

I walked over to Nessie and put my hand on her stomach.

"That fells good. Thanks Jake." She kissed me.

"c'mon. Lets get you to Carlisle; we need to get you checked." I bent down to lift her up, my hand still on our baby. I was about to lift her when she winced from another kick. This time I felt them. "Ok I am no doctor, but I swear that's not meant to be one after the other on opposite sides. I'm seriously thinking its twins"

**A/N: cliffy!!!! Hope you guys liked it xxx**


	13. amazing

**A/N: hey guys how's it going? Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far. I love you guys' xx**

_**Renesmeeisme: I don't wanna say it**_

_**Jacob: do it**_

_**Renesmeeisme: no**_

_**Jacob: do it and I'll hug you**_

_**Renesmeeisme: YAY! Here I go; I don't own Twilight (sobs)**_

_**Jacob: See wasn't hard**_

_**Renesmeeisme :( grumbles) what ever, **___

**CHAPTER 13:** Miracle

Renesmee POV

I thought about what Jacob had said as he carried me back towards the house. Twins. Wow, I had always dreamed of having a baby, and twins would be even better.

I had been thinking of names, two girls and two boys, you know just in case, ever since I had dolls. Ok so what if it's kind of wired, my mum did it to.

We came to the end of the forest around five minuets later as we were walking. I could see the house and everyone waiting inside. They were by the window, looking anxious; Emmett even had his worried face pressed against the window. Carlisle was waiting by the steps leading up to the house; he had a bag in his hand.

"Jake, are you OK?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yer, why?" he looked at me whilst trying to avoid tree roots.

"You look, I don't know, kind of green." I stoked his face as we got to Carlisle.

"I'm just worried about you babes" he said

"What happened to her Edward?" Carlisle asked as my mum rushed out the house to see me.

"Nessie, honey, are you ok?" she stroked my forehead as my dad filled Carlisle in on what happened.

"Hmm, I think I will do an ultrasound just to be sure-"

"And if that doesn't work, like when I was pregnant Carlisle?" my mum interrupted "We will just have to wait and see, just like you." He answered smugly.

"Ok, now, we have talked about what we will do after the scan, can we just do it now?!" Jacob half yelled as I winced from two more kicks. They both nodded and carried me into the house, up to the second floor.

Jacob POV

They made we wait down stairs when they did the tests. Stupid bloodsuckers, she's my wife, why can't I see our kid or kids on the ultrasound to? I decided to call Sam and tell him what happened. He somehow managed to take my mind off of things by telling me about him and Leah-

"Yer, we are kind of together, I can't believe Emily found out though. She said "ok but if she gets preggers you will be dead."" Sam said.

"Wait, she didn't yell at you or anything?" I asked in disbelief

"Not even close, oh hey, I am sorry about Mitch, must be hard on Ness."

"She doesn't know yet, Bella does, she forced me to tell her and then she tried to attack me, you'll never guess who saved me" I challenged

"Who?" Sam asked I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Edward Cullen!"

"NO! Seriously?"

"Yep, and speaking of the devil, here he is, Ness should have found out by now, I'll call later ok?" I said whilst Edward walked up with a smile on his face.

"Okay, see ya later, can I tell the others?" he asked

"Sure you can. Bye" I hung up. I looked at Edward, "well?"

"Come and see for your self" Edward gestured me to follow him so I did.

I walked up the flight of stairs, I began to worry again.

"She's Fine Jacob, if she wasn't you would know by now ok?" he said. I nodded. We came to what looked like a medical room. It was completely white. I looked around and saw Nessie on the bed. I ran over to her side.

"Are you ok?" I asked taking her hand. I heard the rest of the Cullens join us.

"Sure, look at our babies." She pointed at the screen, then I realised she said _babies._ I looked wide eyed as I saw two babies on the screen.

"Oh my God Nessie I love you!" I kissed her; a small cough from Edward stopped us. "Go away Edward, this is my time with her." I growled.

"She's still my daughter." He hissed.

"Guys, I am right here." She said from behind me.

"Can't you just, oh I don't know, leave us alone?" I asked.

"Fine, but it doesn't matter, I can read your minds and hear what you're saying." Edward muttered as he stalked out the room.

"Ness, I am so proud of you" I said giving her a hug. She looked at me like I was mental or something.

"They wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you." She said

"Well, yer, I guess." I muttered a little self-consciously. "Ok, here's the deal; you can name the kids and I'll… erm… I'll be ok with the names." I said.

Nessie laughed. "Ok, deal." She got off the bed and waked towards the door, trying to take my hand.

"Wait, Ness, I have something important to tell you." I kept where I was. Renesmee walked over to me and put her arms around my neck.

"What it is Jake?" she asked her, lips against my ear. She nestled her head on to my shoulder.

"I have a son."

"We don't know if they are boys Jake." She giggled

"No, I know that. It's mine and Leah's son." She looked at me with fierce, chocolate eyes.

"What?"

**A/N: Cliffy (again)**

_**Renesmeeisme: Say bye and give all our amazing readers virtual hugs and a kiss if they want one, Jacob**_

_**Jacob: Bye all you amazing readers *gives hugs and kisses***_

_**Renesmee: What do you think you are doing Jacob Black??**_

_**Jacob: what Renesmeeisme told me to *points upwards to previous conversation seconds before***_

_**Renesmee: Oh ok**_

_**Renesmeeisme: Aren't you forgetting something Edward, Jacob?**_

_**Edward and Jacob: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! XXX**_


	14. I Love You x

**A/N: Well, the wait is over, lets get back to that cliff-hanger; can Holly_twilight please log in so I can DM her what she wants please thanks x**

_**Jacob: What's going to happen to me? Am I going to suddenly, like die, or something**_

_**Renesmeeisme: you'll have to wait and see like everyone else Jacob**_

_**Jacob: But I need to know!!**_

Chapter 14

Jacob's P O V

"What?"RenesmeeYelled. She let go of me and took a step back.

"It's not that bad you know. He is five after all." I said trying to make her feel better. It didn't work.

"ONLY 5?" she shrieked. Then she realised, "Mitch is _your _son and not Embry's?" Renesmee asked getting a little calmer. "When did you find out? When she was pregnant? When he was born? When Jacob?" she asked.

"Today. At the airport. Leah held me back and she told me."

"What the hell are you going to tell my mum and dad, because they are going to murder you?!"

"If you don't first you mean." I joked. She scowled at me. I sighed. "They already know. Mitch was in the car with me, Leah and Seth. Bella made me tell her when she made you go and hunt. She tried to, well she lunged at me but your dad knocked me out the way. Then you screamed. That is all." She came up to me and hugged me tight. "I really am just as surprised as you are that I am a dad already Renesmee."

"I am so sorry, I thought you had kept it from me all these years. Can I ask, when did you and Leah, you know…"

"I was drunk and so was she, we woke up next to each other." I whispered. She muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Are you sure Sam isn't the father Jacob?" she asked her chocolate brown eyes wide.

"Leah did a DNA test when we were in our honeymoon. It came up as me." I looked her right in the eyes. "I didn't want this to happen. Sure I wanted children" I said before she could interrupt me. "But only with you." I stroked her face as she started to sob on my shoulder. "Don't cry babes. I love you, you know that right?" she nodded, drying away her tears with her hand.

"Sorry Jake. I know you love me, I have known since I first met you when I was a baby that your love for me was different to what the others gave to me." She laughed whist sobbing a bit. "I guess that being pregnant gets you all emotional."

"I dunno, I'm a guy remember?" I said being a bit sarcastic. Renesmee burst into a giggle fit.

**A/N: sorry it's a bit short, I ran out of ideas, help if you can.**

**Jacob: YAY! I didn't die! *sings* GO ME, GO ME, GO ME!**

**Renesmeeisme: you have officially lost it, but I still love you x**

**Jacob: PLEASE REVIEW 'cos you love me**

**Edward: And me**

**Renesmeeisme: And Me!! Xx**


	15. mine!

**A/N: Hey! I am back!! **

**Let's read on! **

**X**

Chapter 15- mine

Renesmee POV

Okay, so I had completely forgiven Jacob for having a child with Leah. But I had forgiven him a month ago. Last week, we took Mitch on as our own son as Leah hadn't been spending as much time with him as usual, she was spending more time with me. It was odd as Seth had been hanging around with me a lot lately as well. Jacob was starting to get suspicious.

"Hey Mitch, are you ok?" I asked as my new 'son' sat next to me on the sofa.

"Yer, I just want to see my mum if she comes. That's if she wants to see me at all." He answered sadly. I put my arm around him and gave him a hug.

"She will, don't worry little man." I said smiling to help cheer him up. "Now come on smile for me!" I said pinching his cute cheeks. He laughed and fell off the sofa.

"Whoa there kiddo. Careful of the vase next to you!" said Jacob entering the room. He walked over and picked Mitch up, and threw him in the air. Mitch shrieked with joy acting like a three year old. Jacob put him down and sat next to me placing his hand on my stomach. Mitch gave him the puppy dog look. He so got _that_ from his dad.

"Dad!" he whined.

"Mitch I am not doing it again." He said. He sounded like a real dad, telling of his son.

"Ok, fine. I'm going up to my room to wait for mum to come and see me, _if _she wants to see me." Mitch said sulking up stairs.

"Poor kid. Why won't she see him any more?" Jacob said more to himself then me.

"Maybe because he is a lot like you?" I asked. Jacob looked at me like I was bonkers. "She stills love you Jake." I pointed out

"But not as much as you. I just wish she would see him once in a while. You know what? I am glad Mitch wanted to move in with us. He said the other day that he wants to start calling you mum."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Now he lives here, he is becoming like a son to me." I laid my head on jakes chest.

"I'm going to go and get something to eat. You want anything?" he asked. I shook my head. Jacob nodded and wondered into the kitchen to get some crisps.

I looked towards Alice, who was slowly gliding towards me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked

"Well…" she said in a sugary-sweet voice that only meant one thing- shopping.

"I'm not in the mood, I'm not going." I said turning my back to her.

"Nessie your killing me wearing those clothes!" she said walking around the large cream sofa to face me. I looked down; I was wearing Jacob's shirt and shorts. They only fit because of the twins. Just then Seth and Leah arrived. I heard Jacob go and open the door. Alice sighed and ran up the stairs of MY house. I heard her jump off the balcony and run home. It was her little game.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I asked as Seth, Leah and Jacob.

"We are good, how about you?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine, a little tired…" before I could say any more I felt a kick on the left side of my stomach. "OUCH!" I yelled.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything, what can I do?" Seth said getting panicky.

"Seth, she's fine, it happens all the time. If any one should be worried, it's me" Jacob said putting his hand on my shoulder to show Seth I was ok. I could hear panic in his voice.

"I'm fine Jake, this little fella is a bit stronger then the other. That's all." I said patting the patch where I was just kicked.

"Hmm… that's odd. But I think I know why." Jacob said deep in thought

"What? Jake, tell me." I demanded.

"Leah say something, just to confirm my theory."

"Erm, ok, a little weird but…" Leah said just as I felt another kick, from the right side of my bump.

"Ouch! Again!" I was getting frustrated.

"NO!!!!" Jacob screamed. "No, no, no!"

"Whoa man. Calm down it was just a kick. Just like you said." Seth was trying to calm Jacob down, but he just ran out side. I carefully got up and followed Jacob out.

"Jacob, what's wrong? What's your theory?" I tried to grab his hand and make him look at me. I heard Seth and Leah carefully walk behind me. It was pouring with rain now.

"_THEY_ have imprinted on _our_ children." Jacob growled

"Are you sure? I mean they are family, of course they are worried. The others are to. Why jump to conclusions?" I asked, slowly walking closer to him so he wouldn't do any thing stupid. It seemed to calm him down as I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Why do think they have imprinted on the babies?" I asked.

"Nessie, I have seen the way they look at your stomach. I know what it's like when the baby kicks and it hurts you. I think would panic and think that something had happened to you when your mom was pregnant. It happened to me Ness. I _know_ how it feels to think that something is wrong with the baby or babies in their case. I know how it feels to be apart from the carrier of my imprint. It's what they feel to Nessie. I feel it when we are running patrol. I see it in their faces, they glow when they are around you because of the kids."

"Then why aren't you happy?" I asked, stroking his face. His musky smell mixed with the smell of rain.

"Because they're babies, _our _babies. I just think that it's, you know, too soon." He whispered against my ear.

"Well I would prefer them to have an imprint rather then them growing up, going out and dating kids we don't know. They'll be cared for as well. And don't you think you're being a little bit hypocritical?" I asked

"She has a point. You know I think that someone has a little Belle-syndrome!" Seth exclaimed. Leah smacked him on the shoulder with a little smile on her face.

"What do you mean Seth? What do you mean by Bella-Syndrome?" Jacob asked turning towards him.

"Well. Think about it. Bella went a little OTT when you imprinted on little Nessie here. Then you made it worse when you gave her a nickname causing Bella to try and kill you and end up breaking my collar bone." Seth explained with a smug smile on his face. He loved to prove his Alpha wrong.

"Plus she was a baby to. I think that you just need to relax a bit Jakey and learn that we will take care if the babies just as well as you." Leah finished.

"Speaking of babies Leah, why don't you go and see yours? Mitch is sulking in his room wanting to see his mummy." Jacob growled. He was only angry as Leah had said his old nickname that Leah created.

"He's your son to Jacob!" Leah hissed. She began to shake.

"Lee-Lee, calm down!" Seth advised. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged it off.

"I'm so outta here!" she yelled running towards the forest, phasing as she ran.

"MUM!" Mitch was running out of the house as fast as he could.

"Let her go Mitch." Seth caught Mitch. He struggled to get out of Seth's arms. I went over and swept him into my arms. He started sobbing on my shoulder.

"What do we do Jake? He needs her." Seth asked as he watched his distraught nephew cry in my arms.

"We need to talk to her and soon. Before the baby becomes her life and Mitch isn't in hers any more. I'll get Bella to keep an eye on Nessie." They turned to walk into the house.

"Hold on. I am not a child. I don't need to be watched. I'm only three months along Jake."

"We don't know what could happen Renesmee; we need to keep an eye out."

"Carlisle said it will probably be a normal _human _pregnancy." I argued. I didn't need to baby sat, I wasn't a baby anymore.

"Look, I love and I want you to be safe. Please do it, for me." He pleaded.

"Ok fine. But only if you take Mitch with you. He needs her." I held Mitch tighter to me.

"Ok, I will. Come on Mitch." Jacob reached out to take his son into his arms but Mitch just held on to me.

"No! I want to stay here with mummy." He moaned. I looked at him shocked by the fact that he just called me mummy.

"How about we wait till both Mitch _and_ Leah have calmed down?" suggested Seth. Mitch nodded in my arms burying his face in my shoulder.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy. Thanks everyone for reviewing so far and adding me on alert, fave story and author. It fills me with happiness!!!**

**Next chapter coming up! **

**xx**


	16. update on this story PLEASE READ

I'm in the middle of re-writing the story and completing it. I'm adding and changing things. But I'll update ASAP and I'll tell you when I've done it. I shall update when I have re written the chapters I have so far then go on from there. I do already know exactly what I want to do :)

Renesmeeisme xxxx


End file.
